A Tale of two Jedi
by Schuyler16
Summary: The story of two jedi experiencing the clone wars. I am Horrible with Summaries Review please
1. Chapter 1

A tale of two Jedi

Prologue

The crack of training light sabers hitting one another filled the chamber, blades of blue and green swirling, and spinning in the hands of children from age 8 to 10. Two students, a boy and a girl, were having a particularly heated battle, they were fighting each other with an intensity that would lead and outside observer to believe that the two were mortal enemies. This could not be farther from the truth, these two combatants were in fact the closest friends in their class. Where one went the other invariably was there as well, whether they were getting in trouble or excelling in a class. Their names were Corwin and Natasi. Corwin was stronger but a little sloppier than Natasi who was faster and more precise. Onward they battled, each giving their all not backing down an inch, Corwin drove forward with powerful strikes pushing Natasi backwards almost overpowering her when she gracefully leapt over him, striking at him as she twirled in mid-air, the blow was blocked by a spinning Corwin who managed to turn around in time to block a thrust by Natasi. Corwin then swung his blade down to score a minor hit on Natasi's leg, which she blocked a second too late to stop herself from being hit but still keeping her in the battle because a full hit on the leg would have caused her to lose, however this was only a glancing blow, still it brought her a large amount of pain, slowing her reflexes, Corwin saw this opportunity and took a swing at Natasi, noticing this she leaned back but too slow. A crack sounded through the chamber followed by a smell of burned flesh. A scream of pain rang out and Natasi collapsed to the ground. Her screams were soon followed by Corwin's "Natasi, No!!."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Impairment

The Jedi Temple Med-center is one of the most advanced in the galaxy. However it cannot heal every wound. As Natasi floated in the bacta tank, The healers already knew that her fate was sealed. Corwin sat in front of Natasi's Bacta tank as he had for several days. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up with a jerk and saw Master Yoda, "Corwin, tired you look, rest you should." "I can't Master Yoda, not until I know if Natasi is going be all right." Corwin replied "Why I am here that is Corwin, badly wounded by the training saber Natasi was." "What does that mean?" Corwin asked apprehensively. "A good recovery the Healers are expecting except." "Except What?" Corwin asked. "Blind she will be." Master Yoda Replied.


	3. Chapter 3

A tale of two Jedi

Chapter Two

Natasi was finally out of the Bacta tanks and was in a room sleeping due to the painkillers in her system. Corwin sat at the side of her bed staring at the bandages covering her eyes

"Natasi, please forgive me, I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you from now on…" "I don't think that is what Natasi would want from you" a voice said from behind Corwin. Corwin turned and saw that it was Master Windu standing behind him "but it is my fault that she is blind Master Windu." "It was an accident padawan" the bald Jedi Master replied "you would have been punished if such an act had been intentional. I believe that were she awake she would tell you that instead of being her protector she would prefer you to be her friend and help her train while she is being prepared for prosthetics, the med-droids have told me that the process will take years, she will be well on her way to being a knight by the time she is ready for prosthetics." "Okay master I will do that" from that day on Corwin and Natasi became more inseparable than ever, Corwin took on the added roles of nurse and physical therapist for Natasi While she recuperated.

Natasi had finally moved back into her own room in the temple and was getting settled in she felt safe because Corwins room was next door and adjoined to hers as a matter of fact usually the two just left the adjoining door open so that they could talk to each other whenever they wanted. This particular night however the door was closed and natasi was sitting on her bed thinking. Soon however she heard a Knock on the door to the hallway. "come in!" she called out, "I would like to do that very much however the door is locked." said the voice from the other side of the door. Getting up unsteadily Natasi walked to the door and fumbling with the lock opened the door. "who's there?" Natasi said uncertainly a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed one of hers, shaking it. "I am Master Zao, I was asked by the Jedi Council to help you and I agreed." "Help me with what?" "I am here to teach you to use the force to aid you to see the world around you without using your eyes." Zao said. "I've never heard of you before why did the council order you to help me instead of one of the healers?" Natasi asked him "I am not surprised that you have not heard of me I tend to wander the galaxy and as to being ordered to help you I think you misunderstood me I do not follow the orders of the Jedi Council just because they tell me to do something, occasionally I will undertake a mission because they asked me and I would be the best for the job and this is one of those situations I am blind you see and have used the methods that I intend to use with you for many years therefore I would be the best to teach you these methods are you ready for first lesson?" "Now? Its night" "if you haven't noticed that makes no difference to me or you" "ok give me one minute" " take your time I will meet you in the main hall" with that Master Zao walked out of the room and Natasi heard the door whoosh closed and she went to her bed and put on a pair of shoes that would be more suited to walking in the city and started on here way out just before she reached her door the door linking her and corwin's room opened, "what's going on? I heard voices." Corwin asked "that was Master Zao, he's going to be helping me with my training" Natasi replied getting dressed. "why did he come by at such an odd time?" " he just arrived not long ago and he wanted to start my training." "NOW?" "yes" "why does he want to start at this late an hour?" "well the time doesn't really matter much to him, he's blind" "oh" "yeah he's supposed to help me use the force to make up for my disability until I'm ready for prosthetics" "oh, well be careful then I'll see you when you get back." "ok bye Corwin" with that Natasi left to meet her master. Corwin waited for five minutes and then left his room as well.

A/N sorry it took so long to update, those of you who are reading Please comment:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Natasi entered the main hall a few minutes after leaving her room, as soon as she entered the room she heard the voice of the strange being who had knocked on her door earlier. "Took you long enough." the voice said gruffly "I'm sorry, I was telling a friend where I was going." " You were talking to a _friend _this late at night?" Master Zao asked skeptically " His room is connected to mine and He wanted to know what all the noise was." Natasi replied "Humph, fine just try to be more punctual in the future." "I will master I'm sorry." "That's fine now come along we have much to do." "Where are we going Master?" "Into the city now come on, if you do not trust your knowledge of the streets of coruscant then you may hold on to my arm as we walk." said master zao reaching his hand out to Natasi who, after a few unsuccessful grabs, took it in her own hand. The odd looking pair then walked out into the streets of coruscant. 

A-N i know its short but i couldn't stand not posting anymore i have a plan for where this story is going and will try to have some more out by the end of the week please review


End file.
